Pain Laced With Love
by kankuroadic
Summary: This is the story of what would've happened if Claire took Czeslaw home with him, but Czes is falling for his captor and Claire just might be falling back. It's better than it sounds! I promise!


_**Goodness it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't touched my fanfic or youtube for awhile. I've been doing a lot of growing up. The peroson I loved more than anything and would throw myself into a volcano for told me I wasn't good enough. I'm gonna try to start writing again and hopefully it will pull me out of depression. Again, sorry that it has been forever and enjoy my first Baccano! story. Oh, BTW! Nothing too explicit, just a lot of gore and violence (it's a Czeslaw and Claire story. What else would you expect?)!**_

I blinked as the coldness in my limbs faded into warmth. I was trying to remember how I died that time. Memories of Fermet washed over me like waves on the beach.

"Welcome back Czes." Vino's red eyes sparkled with sadistic pleasure as he picked me up off the ground.

"Vino." I started to remember what had happened. Vino had grown bored of the usual torture and decided to throw me off the roof of the Empire State Building, just for the sick twisted pleasure of watching me hit the ground.

His blood-red eyes became even brighter as an idea came into his thoughts. "Oh Czes, when we get home, we'll have some fun!" Something in his voice scared me immensely, but I had become very good at handling pain.

"Take off your shirt!" I did as he said, not wanting to anger him. "Good, now down on the table, on your stomach!" I layed face-down on a wooden surgical table. Vino grabed my right arm and pulled back untill it snapped at the shoulder, then strapped my right wrist down next to my left ear. I caught my scream in my throat and fought hard against the tears threatening to fall. I didn't have to be looking at him to know he was smirking, "Goodness Czes, you're strong, but so fragile. Your bones break like glass, yet you manage not to make a sound. I've killed men much older than you who couldn't stop themselves from crying and begging for mercy."

It was my turn to smirk, "For starters, I'm two-hundred ten years old: How many men have you met that are older than me? Lastly, you've killed me many times and I've learned that begging doesn't help."

"Well, there is that." Vino pressed a knife against my back and started slowly carving into my skin. I couldn't hold back screams as he kept cutting thin layers of flesh away untill he hit my spine. Tears started falling uncontrollably as he forced the knife into the spaces between my vertebrate, carving around them, then pulling them out completely. My vision started to darken and pain started to fade as I died... again.

When my sences started coming back, I wasn't strapped to the table anymore and my arms had returned to their original positions. Vino was waiting for me to wake up, "Come on, Czes." His strong arms pulled me up and he carried me into the bathroom.

The water was warm as he poured it over my head, drenching my hair. I looked up at him, "Vino?"

He was reaching for the shampoo, "Hmm?"

I took a deep breath and worked up all my courage, "What is your real name?"

His red eyes snapped down to look straight into mine, "What did I say about asking me that?"

I looked away because I couldn't bare to meet his gaze "Right, S-sorry."

He looked me over for a moment, then started stripping. I blushed as every muscle was revealed and looked away as he pulled off his underwear. He smirked, then grabbed my arm and flipped me over. He pulled the plug on the drain and climed on top of me as the water level retreated. He took advantage of my body. Yes, he raped me. It was different kind of pain, a kind I had never experienced with Fermet. I'm not quite sure what it was, but the pain was laced with something. Something, kinda nice.

When he was finished, Vino pulled his body away from mine, turned me back over, placed my back against the edge of the tub, pulled the shower curtains closed, and started the water again. I, sitting in the back of the bathtub, watched as Vino tugged on the tab on the faucet and water started pouring out of the head. The warm water hit my chest in a sort-of massaging way and I slipped into a dream.

"Hmmm, I wonder just how far the boundries of immortality stretch." Fermet laughed as he dragged me by my nightshirt toward the hearth. I could feel the heat from the flames raging inside. He smirked, "You will be my experimet, Czeslaw."

I figured out what he was planning too late, for he slung me into the fire. I started screaming, begging, "Please! Please stop!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks as the pain over-took and enveloped me. I looked down and saw my hands charring in the extreme heat. My body was burning away. Ash replaced my limbs. I wished for death.

"Hey, Czes! Wake up!" My eyes flew open to see my own scared face reflected in Vino's red ones. He was shirtless and the dampness of his hair made it seem a darker shade of red.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and wanted to hide my face in embarrassment. Vino smiled and pulled me into his arms, "My name is Claire Stanfield. Both of my parents died when I was very young and the Gandors took me in. When I was fourteen, I left to join the circus. It was there that I became extremely agile and skilled, which helps now that I'm an assassin."

I looked up at him, "Claire... I kinda like that name." My mind was suddenly buzzing. Thoughts like, '_Why am I letting him in?'_ and '_How long has it been since I've trusted anybody?' _started racing through my head. I decided to wait to deal with those until morning, and fell back asleep.


End file.
